A Pokemon Adventure!
by Isten the Wise
Summary: A whole adventure awaits Paul and April, two young Pokemon trainers who meet many unexpected challenges and successes as they travel across PokeEarth.
1. Episode 1: A Boomerang Day!

A Pokémon Adventure

Episode 1: A Boomerang Day!

Paul walked the dirt path with grit and determination. It was his first day on his Journey, a coming of age for kids transitioning into adulthood, and time away from the family and what not. That wasn't what was on his mind. It was his time to get out of the city. You see, Paul was born and raised in an apartment in Eterna City. But that didn't stop him from going to the Eterna Forest every single day, or from going into Mt. Coronet whenever he had the chance. He loved the outdoors, so as soon as he graduated from the Hoenn Region Pokemon Trainer School (although he spent most of his time at the Fighting Dojo), he was off to Sandgem Town, and Professor Rowan, a friend of his family, to receive his first Pokémon.

Before he could take his first step onto Mount Coronet, a loud voice pierced an otherwise peaceful morning.

"PAUL! LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly, a red flash of a bike, and Paul was on the ground, and a girl was on top of him.

He looked at the girls face. "April?" said Paul, shocked and confused.

The girl got up quickly, and, with a quick nod and a confident expression, exclaimed loudly, "Yes, it is I, April, and you, Paul, are in my way."

"Hey! I'm not in your way, you're in my way!" said Paul is a loud voice. They both stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, they both started smiling, and gave each other a hug. April picked him up and got her bike.

"Its good to see you again, April," said Paul as they walked on the mountainside. "How goes the journey so far?"

April looked to the ground. "To tell you the truth, it's not going so well. Last year, I only got three Gym Badges. But me and Monferno have been closer than ever!"

"That's good!" said Paul. "I cannot wait for my first Pokémon!"

"Don't get too excited," said April with a stern warning. "Training is hard, and….."

"April," said Paul is a stern and hearty tone, "you know I grew up in this mountain, and you of all people know…"

"Yes, Paul, I know," said April, "how you and Pokémon always get along, and that you don't even fear a Fearow. But training is harder than meeting, ok?"

Paul put his head down. Of course she was right. "As usual, April, stop being so smart."

April smiled that pretty smiled that Paul loved. It always made his day.

"Hey!" said April suddenly as they came to a grassy spot on the mountainside. "Look at the view! Let's stop here for lunch, shall we?"

Paul nodded and smiled in approval, and April took out a lunch basket, which contained sandwiches and Pokemon food. She tossed out her PokeBall. "Come on out, Monferno!"

A flash of red and white and April's Monferno, Monferno, was out in front of them. He opened his eyes, saw Ash, and tackled him!

"Ah!" yelled Paul under Monferno. "Monferno, stop it! I'm glad to see you too!

"Monferno!" said Monferno.

"Nothing like a homemade, packed up lunch," said April as she unwrapped the sandwiches and Monferno's food. "Eat hearty, Monferno!"

Monferno smiled with food in his mouth. So did April and Paul.

After finishing the bite, April started peppering Paul with questions.

"So, Paul! What Pokémon will you pick? I bet you like the blatant fighting spirit of Chimchar!"

Paul paused for a second. "Actually, I don't think that's who I want. I was thinking Piplup."

"Piplup!" said April in surprise. "isn't that a Pokemon usually chosen by contest trainers?"

"Yeah, but they all normally want their Piplup's to never evolve. If raised right, an Empoleon can be a real powerhouse Pokemon." Paul stared into the sky as he wondered what the possibilities of the future held.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Riolu came crashing out of the bushes and ran into Paul's arms.

"Riolu!" it cried, tears streaming from its eyes.

"Oh!" said April. "Whats wrong, Riolu?"

Riolu then did the one thing nobody expected. "Help," it said. But not with its mouth.

"Telepathy," said April and Paul.

The Riolu, eyes still streaming, leaped on the ground and said again, "Please, help me."

He ran off in a direction, and April and Paul followed. They ran through and through many bushes and up the mountain for what seemed like an eternity. However, they finally made it to a tall clearing, where two Lucario were laying on the ground, obviously hurt. The dirt around them was disheveled, and there were more than a few trees down. The Riolu burst into tears again and Paul held him close.

"Oh no!" said April.

"What happened, Riolu?" asked Paul.

"Bad people," said Riolu. "Not like you."

April took Riolu from Paul while he looked at the Lucario. "This Riolu is only a few years old," said April. "It's really new to this world."

"These must be his parent's," said Paul. He has never seen any Lucario or Riolu in his life, but all Pokemon had similar responses to certain situations. Suddenly, it hit him. Monferno and Lucario are in the same egg groups.

"April! Quickly, tell me how you help Monferno whenever he is hurt like this!"

April thought for a second. "Well, I always first give him an Oran berry for strength, and then…I don't know, these injuries are pretty harsh."

"Riolu, what Pokemon did this?" asked Paul.

Suddenly, Riolu sent an image into both April and Paul's mind. There was a man, dressed in sand Camo. A massive Haxorus was under the trainers command. They had already taken two other Riolu. Both April and Paul knew what was going on. Poachers.

"Riolu, I promise you that we will get to the bottom of this," said Paul.

Riolu looked into Paul's eyes, sad but less lonely. Paul and April both took one of the Lucario and carried them down the mountain. Riolu walked side by side with Paul the whole time.

April got out her PokeGear. "Ranger Watch, this is April, I have two Lucario badly damaged with wounds from a Haxorus. They need medical attention; can you fly a chopper from Eterna City to pick us up?"

A heartbeat passed. And another.

"Copy that," said a Ranger on the other side. Paul and April breathed a sigh of relief. "Were on our way, stay put and tend to the Pokemon as best you can."

Both sighed. Riolu tugged on Paul's pant leg. "April, get some of the Oran Berries from your pack, juice them, and give them to Lucario."

Paul took out his only Oran berry in his pack. He took a bite out of it. "Do you want a piece, Riolu?"

The Riolu shook its head, and then spoke to Paul. "No."

The Lucario stirred, asleep but not unconscious anymore.

"There going to make it," said April. Riolu looked relieved.

Paul smiled, and so did Riolu for the first time since this crazy adventure had started.


	2. Episode 2: The Journey Begins Together!

A Pokemon Adventure

Episode Two. The Journey Begins Together!

Back at Eterna City Pokemon Center, Paul, April, and Riolu were watching closely as the Lucario were put under Nurse Joy's Care.

Riolu began speaking to Ash again. "Will they be ok with her?"

"That's Nurse Joy, Riolu, she takes care of all Pokemon. She would never hurt them," said Paul.

Riolu looked skeptical, but nodded.

April came over to Paul. "it seems Riolu really trusts you. Sure you're ok with all this? I mean, you were on your way to Professor Rowan's to get your first Pokemon."

"It's fine," said Paul. "Everything is going to be fine, Riolu."

"Yeah, your parents will make a full recovery," said April.

"There not my parents," said Riolu, "It was their territory that I was living in at the time; my egg was orphaned."

April suddenly got very teary and grabbed Riolu off the ground in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, that is so sad, Riolu."

Riolu let her hug him for a second, but then slipped out of her grip and back to the ground. "What is left of my home is gone. But I must make sure they are ok so that they may return to their territory. Myself, I must find a new path."

"Why is that?" asked Paul.

"I could not defend my home," said Riolu, "So I must depart. It is our Way."

"So, my question is, where did you learn human language?" asked April. "I mean, it's not like you are taught it."

"Those Lucario taught me," said Riolu. April looked surprised, but only for a moment. "If a humans Aura causes me duress, I would scare them with Telepathy."

"That makes sense," said April, recovering quickly.

"I just cannot believe that I couldn't fight that other Pokemon," said Riolu. "Even my most powerful Aura Sphere could not stop them."

April looked shocked. Paul didn't, he felt that this Riolu was special. "Riolu, even if you don't know it, you are a very strong Pokemon."

The Riolu looked confused. "But I failed."

"No you didn't," said April. "Failure is the step that leads to success. The key is to keep the steps to a minimum."

Riolu thought for a second. "I think I get what you are saying. Paul, and April, you are very kind humans."

They both smiled. "Let's get some sleep," said Paul. "You're friends should be fine in the morning, and we just hiked Up Mount Coronet."

Riolu said nothing, but instead jumped on the ground near Paul. They walked through the hall and went to the dormitory.

Riolu jumped onto the top bunk of the beds, and Paul and April both got dressed for bad. As they both got into their bunks, Paul looked up. He couldn't see Riolu, but he knew that he wasn't sleeping.

April had already fallen asleep. "You ok, Riolu?" he asked aloud.

"I am just thinking," it said. "Go to sleep, Paul." Riolu's voice sounded like an order, so Paul turned aside and fell asleep.

…

The next morning, Paul and April woke up to the light of morning. Riolu was gone.

"Riolu!" said April. She jumped out of bed, and quickly looked around the room. Paul opened up the window and nearly fell out the window when he heard a voice in his head.

"Paul! Look below you!"

Paul caught himself just in time. Below the windowsill was Riolu, and in his small paws were two Oran Berries, "For you two, as a token of my gratitude."

Paul called out to April, who was now in the hallway. "I found Riolu!"

April ran in and nearly tripped over Riolu as he jumped through the window. "Riolu!" she exclaimed, "we were so worried about you!"

Paul looked a little embarrassed. "Its good to see you again, Riolu. How is your morning?"

"I can feel that my Lucario are now fully recovered. I have already talked with them and they are gracious for your help." Riolu bowed slightly.

"It was nothing," said April cutely.

The trio got packed together and nearly got run over by many trainers coming into the Pokemon Center that morning. Maylene, a gym leader in the Sinnoh region, was here to escort the Lucario back to their territory.

Nurse Joy called Paul and April over to their gathering place. Maylene and her Lucario were conversing with the two Lucario, who were released from care. Maylene looked over to Paul and Riolu.

"My, My," she said. "A Riolu. Not that's something you don't see everyday."

"I'm Paul, and this is my friend April. This Riolu has been with us since he lead us to these Lucario up on Mount Coronet." The four of them sat down, but quite quickly Paul and Maylene wandered off away from Riolu and April, who were playing together on one of the couches. "What will happen to this Riolu?"

Maylene smiled. "He has already found a new home."

And just like that, Maylene and three Lucario swiftly ran out of the Pokémon Center, destination Mount Coronet.

"What did she mean?" wondered Paul.

April and Riolu both came over to Paul as he stood in the middle of the Pokemon Center. "Is everything ok?" asked April.

Paul brought his best-determined look to his face. "It's time to go."

"Where are we leaving?" asked Riolu, jumping out of Aprils arms and onto the floor next to Paul.

"Wait," said Paul, "you want to come with us, Riolu?"

"No, I want to come with you," said Riolu. "If you really think I can be stronger, will you help make me stronger and better in every way?"

Paul thought for a moment. "Riolu, if you come with me I promise I will do everything I can to make you stronger. But in return, you must do the same for me, make me stronger."

"Make….you stronger?" asked Riolu. He stood resolute, though, and answered, "I will."

April shouted aloud, though no one in the Pokemon Center had heard a word Riolu was saying. "Alright, Paul! Your first Pokemon!"

Riolu and Paul smiled at each other. This was going to be a journey to remember.


	3. Episode 3: First Battle, Plus Two!

A Pokemon Adventure!

Episode Three: The First Battle, Plus Two!

Ash, April and Riolu spent the next couple of days walking by the side of Mount Coronet, on the route this time, and not across the mountain. The destination; Sandgem Town, and Paul's first Pokemon. Well, other than Riolu, who was happily skipping along side Paul while he was conversing about the Starter Pokemon that he would be choosing, Piplup.

"And April, Empoleon are so awesome because not only can you use them as a Surfer, they can bash through any rocks or really anything in ur way!" said Paul enthusiastically.

"Whatever," said April. "When I got Monferno, he was just a little scared Chimchar. Now he is a strong Monferno. Quickness, in my opinion, bests defense every single time.

"True," said Riolu, suddenly getting into the conversation. "in my experience, though, attacks used for defense are the best. That is why I like Aura Sphere so much, although mine is not as powerful as I would like it."

Paul looked down at Riolu. "That were gonna work on, although, to be quite honest, I haven't seen you use Aura Sphere yet?"

April's face suddenly lit up. "I wanna see, I wanna see!"

Paul looked over to Riolu, and then over to April and then around them. "Tell ya what," he said, "lets find a place for lunch and then we'll do some training."

Riolu smiled. So did April. Both of them started running ahead very quickly, making Paul very confused. "Hey, where are you two going?"

"Gotta find a place for lunch!" yelled April, fading into the distance.

"Wait for me!" Paul yelled, and started running for the two. This went on for about ten minutes straight until they found a nice open area just in sight of the bridge to the end of cycling road.

"Ah, here we go!" said Riolu as he settled down into a grassy spot. Paul and April brought out the lunch they had made from their shopping in Eterna City. One large blanket later, the picnic was ready: Sandwiches, Miltank Milk, and of course, Oran and Pecha Berry Yogurt.

"Don't forget this!" said April as she brought out a large chocolate bar. "Pure Cocoa Chocolate. Better not waste it! Monferno! Come on out!"

A bright red flash and Monferno was outside his Pokeball. "Monferno, Riolu, lunchtime!"

Riolu came over to the picnic blanket with Monferno and sat down.

"What do you like to eat?" April asked Monferno. "You can't get stronger without eating!"

Riolu looked around at all the food. "Umm. Well, I mean. I'm not sure, just berries, water and Starly."

"Not enough," said Paul. "How about this, Riolu?" Paul brought out a can of Pokemon Food. "This is high power Pokemon Poffin, made from A blend of sweet berries and isolated Protein and Carbos. Gotta get you stronger Riolu, and if you don't have the nutrients, then you don't have the strength."

Riolu took one of the Poffins, and Monferno grabbed a handful and ate them heartily. Riolu sniffed it, and his ears perked up, but only for a moment. He took a nibble. And another. He waited for a few seconds, and then ate the whole Poffin. He chewed, swallowed, and sat down. "It was good."

Paul and April punched the air. "Yes, Riolu, it is good," said Paul. "You should have a few more!"

Riolu came over and picked up four more Poffin and brought them back to his spot on the blanket.

"So," said April, "you really gonna go with Piplup?"

"Yes," said Paul, "and that's that."

April looked at Paul with a weird face.

"What can I say, good offense helps make a good defense," said Paul, smiling.

"I know what he is saying," said Riolu, as he moved over to the nearby tree.

"Yes!" said Paul. "Wait, you do?"

"Sure," said Riolu. "Sometimes using an offensive attack to defend yourself is the best way to fight."

Paul and April looked completely perplexed.

"Wait. How?" said April.

"Simple. Lets gave a battle and I will show you," he said.

April and Paul looked at each other. "Oh, it is so on!" said April.

A few minutes later, the scene was set. They found a small clearing; Riolu set up in front of Paul, and Monferno came about near April.

"Tell you what," thought Paul to Riolu. "Since I'm not so experienced at this, can you help me out? What attacks can you do?"

"Well, in your language, they are called Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, and Force Palm," said Riolu.

"Sweet," said Paul.

"Don't worry," said Riolu. "Just give me command to attack or defend, I trust you."

"Come on, can't take all day!" yelled April. "I defer the first attack to you, good sir!"

"Riolu! Use Quick Attack and jump!" yelled Paul. Riolu jumped extremely quickly.

"Monferno! Flamethrower!" yelled April. Monferno shot a large flame towards Riolu.

Paul scrambled. You can't dodge in the air, he thought. Suddenly, his earlier conversation with April came into his mind. Riolu said that he used Aura Sphere as a defensive move as well as an offensive move. It was worth a shot.

'Aura Sphere!' he thought loudly.

Suddenly, Riolu released an Aura Sphere straight into the Flamethrower, and they collided with a deafening shock. The flamethrower was disintegrated, pushed aside, and the Aura Sphere kept going, until it hit Monferno straight in the head. The smoke cleared, and Monferno was on the ground, fainted, but otherwise unhurt.

"Battle! Over!" yelled a voice from the walking trail. April, who had just revived Monferno, and Paul looked over. There they saw two Trainers staring over at them, and they both were…shocking. The girl was short, and she was tattooed with what appeared to be Dragon Pokemon. The guy she was traveling with also was tattooed; both wore boots, cargo shorts, and a light backpack.

"Hello!" said the guy, who's voice was surprisingly warm. "May we come over?"

April, who was finished tending Monferno, answered first, "Sure thing, the more the merrier!"

Paul and Riolu watched as the Duo came down towards them. "Who do you think they are?" asked Paul aloud.

'Well, if their Aura's are any indication, they mean us no harm' said Riolu back to Paul. Riolu looked up and Paul, and smiled. Paul smiled back, and Riolu moved closed and grabbed a hold of Paul. 'Just in case they attack, I can push you aside and defend us.' Paul and April came together and Monferno took its spot next to his trainer.

The pair approached them, and Paul got a better look at them. Muscular, but not bulky, they clearly had been traveling for a few years now.

"Is it not a great day, friends?" said the guy. "My name is Kyle. I am Pokemon Trainer."

"And I am Liz, A Dragon Master, and the former Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, in the Johto Region."

Paul and April, and not surprisingly Riolu and Monferno, just stood there in shock.

"May we sit, and chat for a moment?" asked Kyle.

"Sure…" said Paul. They all sat down.

"I was watching your Battle from the road," said Liz. "That was a very advanced move that your Riolu did. And you, I can see, are a young trainer."

"Well….." said Paul, who was quickly cut off by April.

"Paul is on his way to Sandgem Town right now, actually, to get his first Pokemon!' said April.

"That's so great!" said Kyle. "But how did you and this Riolu become friends?"

Paul and April started to recount their story as to how they all came together. April talked about running into Paul, the Haxorus vision, and the hurt Lucario.

"Strange," said Liz, "but this does happen. Well, without a territory, Riolu was right to move on."

"And I will see to it that my choice was a good one," said Riolu.

Kyle and Liz both jumped.

Paul and April laughed. "For such great trainers, that was funny. It was just telepathy," said April.

"Forgive us," said Kyle, "we weren't expecting it. Riolu, I am certain that you can learn from Paul just as he will learn from you."

Riolu nodded his head, and leaned against Paul, eyes closed. Deciding to not wake him, April and Paul quietly continued their conversation with the two.

"So, what type of Pokémon did you say that you two trained?" asked April.

Liz was the first to answer. "I am a Dragon Master, and have been since my first day as the Gym Leader. Can't you tell by the Tattoos?"

"And, well, I train many different type of Pokémon," said Kyle.

"Don't be silly," said Liz. "Kyle was a Pokémon Trainer and student of Professor Birch of the Hoenn Region. And yes, he has trained many Pokémon in the last decade."

"So your 20," said Paul.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Well, what Pokemon do you have!" asked April excitedly.

"Come on out!" they both yelled in unison.

Paul and April looked in shock and amazement as a Salamence, Latias, Dragonite, and Latios came out of their PokeBalls and appeared in front of them.

"Our Latios and Latias are partners, just like us," said Liz as Latios came over to her. Her Dragonite looked around, and came over by its trainer.

"And Salamence was a Bagon when I first caught him, and has been my friend through many battles." Latias and Salamence came near him.

Paul and April's jaws dropped. "Legendary Pokemon!" they said in unison.

Liz and Kyle called back Dragonite and Salamence; Latios and Latias and started floating together.

"Lets walk together, then. I hear that you are going to Sandgem Town, to get your PokeDex and Pokemon. That is our destination as well," said Kyle.

Riolu decided to wake up at that exact moment. "Are we ready to go?"


	4. Episode 4: Sandgem Town & a Dragon Duo!

A Pokemon Adventure: Episode Four

Sandgem Town and the Eon Duo!

In sight of Sandgem Town, Paul and April continued to walk with their new friends, Kyle and Liz, both already experience trainers in their own right. They had just spent the last days travel being regaled in the tale of Kyle and Liz's capture of Latios and Latias.

According to the pair, they had been tracking the Pokemon for about a week straight, and had spanned the entire Hoenn Region in that time. Their original goal was to find out as to how Latio and Latias live and breed. However, the Legendary Pokemon had come up on them and battled with them in the air somewhere over Sootopolis City. After three hours of battle, Latios fell to an island and was captured by Liz. Another hour later, and Latias was down and out as well. What had surprised them both was that Latios and Latias actually wanted to stay with them both.

"Apparently, we had gained their respect as Trainers and battlers," said Kyle. "We are hoping to be the first trainers to study Latio and Latias up close and personal."

"No doubt," said April.

"It's highly unusual for Legendary Pokemon to stay with anyone who is able to capture it," said Kyle. "Most Pokemon have the urge to battle, and to be stronger. That is why we can catch Pokemon. If a Pokemon is strong enough, though, its resolve to be on its own, or with a mate, is enough to keep it out of most PokeBalls. That is why catching older and stronger Pokemon is so difficult. But Legendary Pokemon, well, they run by different rules. Their strength alone means that you have to gain their respect in order to capture them, and not just defeat them in battle."

"So why are you coming to Professor Rowan?" said Paul.

"Professor Rowan is skilled not just in research, but also determining age of Pokemon, as well as their health and overall state of being," said Liz. "We have no idea how old they are, or anything else really."

"That make sense," said Paul. Riolu, who was walking next to Paul, started talking.

"There are a lot of nice people here," he thought aloud.

"Well, Sandgem Town is a nice place," said April. "After all, I was born here."

Riolu started smiling. He was clearly enjoying this place.

The four walked to Professor Rowan's Lab, just near the hills of Sandgem Town. When they got there, they heard a sudden screeching of tires, and a young man in a white lab coat jumped out of the vehicle.

"Excuse me!" he shouted, and ran into the Lab.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Liz. Kyle shrugged, and open the door to the lab. Paul, April, Riolu and Liz all followed behind him, and heard some murmuring coming from the next room.

Kyle slowly opened the closest door, and Professor Rowan's voice could more clearly be heard.

"Today we have five new trainers coming in, and two very special guests, on assignment from Professor Birch of the Hoenn Region. They are bringing two very special Pokemon with them." The room stayed silent in anticipation.

"That's our cue," said Liz, and the group walked through the door.

"Ah, our Duo has arrived," said the Professor, "and so has one of our Trainers. It is good to see you, Paul. And who is this Pokemon by your side?"

Paul made his way towards Professor Rowan, and Riolu came up next to him. "Professor Rowan," said Paul, "this is Riolu."

"You already have a Pokemon! Quite impressive," said the Professor. "Now, Kyle and Liz, I would like you to meet Paul, he is a…."

"..new trainer," said Liz. "We actually traveled together to your Lab, Professor, and I must say, this kid is pretty awesome."

Paul averted his gaze. "I'm just here for my starter Pokemon, and PokeDex, Professor."

"And that you will soon get!" Rowan stated with certainty. One of his assistant rolled a cart over with three Pokeballs, and a Pokedex. "Now, let's see the Pokemon!"

The assistant opened up all the Pokeballs, and a Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar all came out and stood in front on Paul.

Paul looked at each one of them. The Turtwig, although powerful looking, was just a little small. The Chimchar was easily distracted by everything around it. Piplup, on the otherhand, look around, and then focused it attention on Paul, and put on a confident face.

"I choose Piplup," said Paul. Piplup, who got the gist of the situation, ran over to Paul and jumped into his arms.

"I can see this that you two will get along just fine," said Professor Rowan. "Here is Piplup's Pokeball, and here are six more Pokeballs. You may want to put that Riolu in one, though I doubt he wants to. Also, your PokeDex can give you knowledge as to any Pokemon you will encounter."

"Piplup! Return!" said Paul, and Piplup shot into the Pokeball.

"Now then," said Professor Rowan, "Paul, you can stay if you want, there is a Pokemon Center in Sandgem Town. However, seeing as you have already become friends with Mr. Blane here," Professor Rowan pointed at Kyle, "you are more than welcome to stay with him and Liz, whilst we do our research. You too, April."

April looked really embarrassed, apparently trying to hide from the crowd. "Thanks, Professor!" she said.

"Now, everyone, let us resume our activities in a more outdoor location," said the Professor. "We shall meet our guests in the outdoor battle space."

The group of scientists and researchers under Professor Rowan all exited quickly. Kyle, Liz, Paul, April and Riolu all stayed behind.

"You will have to understand my concern, Professor," said Kyle as the group sat down in Rowan's office, "seeing as we were not told how you conduct your research, I don't wish to subjugate Latias or Latios to anything that may cause them undue stress."

"This is a new environment, after all," said Liz. "After the rehabilitation after our battle, we stuck in the Hoenn region with Professor Birch, who, as you know, is more about behavior and less about measurements and brain scans."

"I can assure you that all data will be collected safely and without any harm to Latios or Latias," said the Professor. "We won't even have any physical contact with the pair, just observation. All you need to do is make sure they stay well relaxed so their stress can be as minimalsed as possible."

Seemingly satisfied, the group exited Professor Rowan's office, and he escorted them to the battle area just outside of the Lab. Twelve lab coated men suddenly made a path for them.

"Latias!" shouted Kyle, tossing an Ultra Ball into the air.

"Latios!" shouted Liz, doing the same.

The Eon Pokemon appeared from the white light and immediately, the camera's started rolling. Latias had a worried look on its face. "Don't worry," said Kyle as Latias floated near him, "These people are just trying to learn more about you so that we can help keep future pairs safe." He pulled her close, and Latia's grave look disappeared, transforming to one of happiness.

Paul and April both threw their Pokeball's into the air, and out came Piplup and Monferno.

"Ok, now, Monferno," said April, "were here watching Latias and Latios. You may never get to see these Pokemon again, so be sure to stick around!"

Monferno nodded.

"Piplup!" said Paul. Piplup immediately focused on Paul. "These Pokemon are Latios and Latias." The two Eon Pokemon started floating in circles. "We were traveling with their friends. I want you and I to be just as strong as they are someday. How about it?"

"Piplup!" he said, and he attempted to punch the air with his flipper. Piplup then looked over at Latios, who was steadily floating in front of Liz. Piplup jumped in the air, and flapped really hard, apparently trying to float. It hit the ground, hard, and had a dejected look on its face.

"Aww, Piplup is trying to fly," said April.

Riolu, who had been otherwise silent, came over to Piplup. A few second later, Piplup shot up and landed on its feet, this time, looking determined.

"All right," said Paul, "that's the way to be, Piplup!"

Riolu smiled. "He's going to be a strong one."

The gang looked back over just as Liz started to converse with Latios.

"You wanna fly?" asked Liz to Latios. Latios and Latias both answered by shooting into the air with shocking velocity. Gasps were emitted from the assistants.

"What do you mean, by pairs?" asked April.

"You see," answered Liz, "Latios and Latias are born to be in pairs. It is known that a Latias will only lay an egg twice in every 100 years, and its only mature for 500 years. One of those eggs would be a Latios, and the other a Latias. That is just their biology."

"You told us that they two were a pair!" said Paul.

"Yes, they are," said Kyle, as he watched the two fly high in the sky. "Unfortunately, we don't know where they lay their eggs, or what size, or how long its takes them to hatch. There are so many things that are to be answered, and the prospect that I may have to wait 50 years to see an egg hatch, well, is actually enough to keep me going."

Liz came up to Kyle, and they stood together watching their Pokemon fly together in the sky, graceful, and together. Paul looked at Liz's left hand, and for the first time, saw a smooth, opal ring on her finger. Kyle also had one on his hand. April caught glimpse of this too, and Riolu, who has been in awe of Latios and Latias the whole time, finally said words.

"There really in it for the long haul."

Paul and April looked at each other, and then at Kyle and Liz.

"Yes," said Paul, "They really are."


End file.
